What is the Difference between Two Monsters?
by StorSpeaker
Summary: What they did to him? What they tried to do? Unforgivable. Jaune knows from the last few months he's no saint. But those teachers? What they thought they were doing for the "Greater Good" was even worse. Two-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**What's the Difference Between Two Monsters?**

 **A/N: What spurred this one-shot was from listening to the song "Gasoline" by Hasely. (It is pretty good and I enjoyed the overall tone, warning: Explicit language) and this idea just popped into my head.**

 **Chapter**

 _"Experiment working…well!"_

 _"We did it. It worked."_

 _The weightless feeling was quite pleasant. Floating in the water as the tube kept feeding him air._

 _Arguing._

 _"Can you imagine how this could change everything?!"_

 _"…you do have a point."_

 _"Ozpin!"_

 _"You sure about that Ozpin? Even I'm sure this is a bad idea."_

 _"Of course," a woman snapped. "Erase his memory!"_

 _What?_

 _Sparring on a rooftop._

 _Pancakes and an amazing food fight._

 _That harlot taking her over!_

 _NOI!_

 _He struggled, the tube flying from his mouth as he struggled against his restraints. Large bubbles gushed from his mouth as he shouted in defiance at their plan._

 _SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!_

 _His body was free._

 _"What's happening!"_

 _His fist smashed against the glass, once. Twice._

 _"He isn't-"_

 _Thrice._

 _"Evidently he is."_

 _CRACK!_

 _"STOP HIM!"_

 _He fell onto the floor, water soaked him to the bone as glass pierced his hands._

 _Processing…_

 _Action Suggested: Escape._

 _Looking around, he found a scabbard and sword before quickly snatching them up._

 _Weapon: Sword and shield._

 _Secondary Action: Attack._

 _"We can't let hi-URK!"_

 _"SCHNEE!"_

 _"Damn it kid!"_

 _The blade sang through the air. The boy listened to the strange voice in his head._

 _Blood flew through the air, soaking the skin of the woman in white and causing the cape wearer to collapse, clutching his leg in pain._

 _A blonde woman and two men stared at him._

 _The woman in shock._

 _A man with a suit in rage._

 _The professor in grief._

 _Action: Escape._

 _Exit Point: Window._

 _Sprinting towards the square, he leapt forward and used his shield to protect his head. The glass shattered and flew around him as he fell towards the ground._

 _"JAUNE!"_

* * *

Blue eyes snapping open, Jaune Arc quickly sat up, his right hand tightly gripping his sword as he glanced around the motel room. Seeing that there was nothing, he let out a sigh before dropping back onto the bed.

He hated that dream.

Throwing the covers off his bare chest, the boy went to the bathroom to get a shower. Removing the sweaty flannel pants and other garments, he tossed them out before stepping into the lukewarm water.

 _Analysis: Leave premises in 15 minutes._

Jaune rubbed shampoo through his shorter blonde hair, which he started to cut with his sword to save time and money. Once it went back to its usual jumbled mess, he quickly exited the shower and toweled himself dry before grabbing a fresh set of jeans, an elbow length black and yellow shirt and his usual hoodie. Once his clothing was on, Jaune clipped his sword to his side and snagged his backpack before walking out of the room.

Narrowly avoiding a couple who had slammed into the door opposite of him, Jaune was treated to the sight of them sucking each other's face before they managed to get the door open and into the room. Jaune flipped his hood up before moving to the front desk and returned his key.

"Have a nice day," he said.

The attendant nodded back before returning to his computer.

Unfazed by the lack of a response, Jaune turned around and exited the building. Checking the battered Scroll in his pocket, he saw that he could board a Bullhead heading to the Kingdom of Mantle, granted that would bring him closer to Atlas academy. It was the only place he hadn't been too yet.

It had been two months. Two months, and he had been all over Remnant and back.

* * *

General Ironwood poured over the holographic maps. His hair had gained several more grey streaks as he spent most of his time up in the surveillance room in Atlas Academy. A bulletin board was set up with a map of all Remnant, all pins attached to various areas but connected to the picture of a blonde boy wearing a hoodie and plate armor.

Ironwood heard a pinging sound, a signal for facial recognition. Turning to the screen, a smile formed as he saw a face partially concealed by a hood but revealed part of his face to see blonde hair and blue eyes staring up at something in anger. The picture showed that he was riding a civilian transportation bus, further research showed it was a few stops before driving to the edge of the city.

Snatching up his coat, he moved out of the observation room and down to where the Atlesian Knights were stationed.

* * *

Jaune walked out of the tech store and out into the bustling city. A new Scroll being flipped in his hand before he tucked safely away into his jeans, judging by the money he had left over he could afford a bus out of the city. He didn't exactly need a new Scroll, but it did help with finding contacts or playing a game that wasn't seen through a cracked screen.

It also helped it didn't make him feel poor.

As a bus pulled into the stop, Jaune hopped aboard. Putting some lien into the machine Jaune sat on the right side of the vehicle and leaned his head against the glass. His hood acting as a sort of cushion as Jaune let his eyes drift outside.

Silver skyscrapers shot into the sky, with electric billboards showing all kinds of new equipment or food delicacies. People walked across the sidewalk and the holographic lights guided the cars, it looked like a future dystopian-

A sign flashed orange. Jaune didn't care about it. He didn't care about the brown curly letters, he didn't care that they read _"Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes"_

What he cared about was the video.

Pyrrha Nikos taking a bowl of the cereal, dipping the spoon she took a bite before smiling at the camera.

"I like it. Why don't you try it?" the figure asked.

Jaune clenched his hand, snarling at the image of her, taken in all of her perfect radiance, beauty and kindness.

Before it was all ripped away from her.

From him.

 _Warning: Emotions Rising._

 _Counter Measure: Employed._

Jaune felt all of the anger just drift away, like a dandelion in the wind. He decided to take that moment to get some sleep as he would be in for a long trip later.

* * *

 _WARNING: HOSTILES DETECTED!_

Jaune's eyes snapped open as he felt the bus quickly stop.

 _"Halt!"_

 _Environment: Tunnel. Dark. Exit possible._

 _Suggested Action: Escape vehicle._

Jaune peered to see Atlesian Knights blocking the road, aiming their guns straight ahead.

Damn.

He needed to get out of here.

As everyone crowded around the bus, Jaune was thankful for his position in the back of the vehicle.

* * *

Ironwood watched through the video screens. The Knight stepped onto the bus, holding up a Scroll the robot broadcasted Jaune's face.

 _"This man has been sighted on this vehicle, do you recognize him?"_ the robotic voice asked.

The driver shook his head frantically, "No. Check the bus, b-by all means."

 _"Your compliance is appreciated,"_ the robot said.

The Atlesian Knight stepped into the aisle, scanning each row as civilians stared at him with awe or worry.

Ironwood's eyes were burning through the screen, waiting. For a movement or a flash of yellow, but he only saw as the Knight arrive at the back of the bus, seeing nothing at all.

No. He had to be.

 _He had too._

Assuming direct control of the Knight, Ironwood put on a headpiece to listen to what was around him. Rotating the Knights head, he closely examined the area, where the boy had been sitting earlier.

How did he get out?

Up.

Ironwood made the robot look straight up.

The emergency escape hatch on top of the bus was unlocked, the system that sent an alarm throughout the bus was deactivated, judging by the ripped wires.

Ironwood made the robot punch open the hatch and peered up to see a hooded figure creeping atop the bus.

"OPEN FIRE!" Ironwood shouted into his headset.

The Knights obliged.

The hooded figure leapt off the bus, hitting the ground in a roll he vaulted over the metal railing at the side of the tunnel where Ironwood saw him dash through a door.

"After him!" the general ordered.

Opening all video screens, Ironwood watched as the droids pursued Jaune Arc into the dark, the Knights switched to night vision and made the room more of a deep green.

They all moved down the hall cautiously. At the end was an already open door, Ironwood checked the schematics to see that it was an open sewer area. A walkway was stationed to observe the current of sewage with a rusty gate to halt the flow if necessary, in case of a water based virus.

A screen went dead.

The Knights snapped to the position to see the Knights legs fall, the torso completely missing.

A whistle echoed through the area.

"Phalanx formation!" Ironwood ordered.

The Atlesian Knights formed a circle, with their guns pointed in all directions. As they did, the general pondered Arc's next move.

360-degree field of vision. He'd take out one if he came over the railing of the waterway and a few more before the Knights killed him. A rush attempts up the walkways were pointless and the wall he could burst from was two inches thick concrete.

It hit him a second too late.

Up.

In a flash, almost all of the Knights were deactivated. All but one.

The Knights turned to have its gun ripped out of its hand, a sword removed its arms before a shoe planted itself on the robots chest. Pinning it to the railing into the sewer.

Jaune Arc glared at the robot, his eyes glowing from the night vision.

Ironwood seethed in rage. He activated the homing beacon in the robot, calling more Atlesian Knights.

Jaune sheathed his sword before using his shield to slam into the neck of the Knight, removing the head from the body.

Ironwood ripped off the headset as the white noise hit his ears painfully. He watched the screen as Arc picked up the head with both hands and glared into the screen.

He mouth three words before the camera blur.

The video feed ended.

Ironwood replayed the video and did a function to read the boys lips.

Leave me alone.

Like hell Ironwood would.

* * *

Another month later and Jaune was walking along a dirt road, staying away from most cities and using the towns to gain supplies. Despite his Scroll being damaged again, he didn't mind. He was able to scrape together some cash by doing odd jobs in the towns, such as construction, bartending, and even house cleaning.

 _Warning: Possible hostiles approaching._

Jaune glanced around, there was nobody behind him that he could see and nobody ahead.

Ironwood was flashy, he wanted to capture him with a massive display of force.

She was too secretive to act like this.

Another group sent by Ozpin then.

Jaune continued to walk down the path. He wanted to see who had been sent this time, this time his senses were on alert.

A soft rustle of tree leaves.

A faint footstep.

They were behind him.

A pair of hands grabbed his shoulders. Jaune retaliated by using his elbow to bash one away and spin out of the grip. Backpedaling, the boy face his opponents, only to frown at the group in front him, the next group to try and bring him to Beacon.

Team CRDL.

"Hello Jauney boy," Cardin Winchester said, striding forward with his mace resting on his shoulder.

"Cardin," Jaune replied.

"You know, there have been plenty people looking for you," the warrior said, using his mace to gesture around and point at the blond.

Jaune shrugged, "Guess I'm tough to find."

"Till now that is," Russel Thrush said.

As the other three laughed, Cardin smirked, "Now Jauney boy. You could come quietly with us. I mean, you are that useless without the Invincible Girl as your partner. Or you could make this enjoyable for me," he finished, tapping his mace in his palm.

Jaune acted like he was considering. Taking Crocea Mors, he tossed it to the side.

"I have no intention of that," Jaune said.

Cardin snorted, "Then why throw away the only chance you have at-"

"Shut your fat mouth Cardin and let me speak."

Cardin went silent, mainly from surprise as the rest of the members looked at Jaune curiously.

"Whatever you think you know? Forget it. I'm giving you this ultimatum. Stand down, and walk away."

Team CRDL started to laugh.

"You think w-we should be scared of you?" Cardin said between laughter. "You? The failed knight who cheated his way in."

Jaune narrowed his eyes, "This is your only chance."

"How about this, I beat the living shit out of you and drag your broken ass back to Beacon. Sound good?"

The rest of Cardin's team cheered.

"Well then its decided."

Cardin lunged, raising his mace upward to quickly brain the knight. He didn't care if he brought him back dead, Atlas was willing to pay a huge reward for Jaune's head on platter.

The knight did nothing, Cardin smirked as his theory of him being all talk was correct.

 _BANG!_

Got him.

Cardin's smile turned to a look of shock. His mace had connected with Jaune's left arm, but instead of it breaking like a twig it had held firm!

"You blew it jackass."

Jaune ripped Cardin's mace from his grip before using his own weapon to smash into his jaw. The latter went flying until he crashed into a tree.

The rest of the team went to help, but froze when they saw Jaune's eyes.

Eyes that resembled a swirling whirlpool of rage and the promise of pain, making the team stand down.

Cardin regained his bearings and watched Jaune stride forward. Taking the mace head in one hand, Cardin watched in shock as the knight crushed the heavy metal until it resembled a crushed soda can.

Whatever grandeur or pride that Cardin had left his body.

"Please," he begged, "Don't-"

Cardin was halted as Jaune grabbed his throat, squeezing until he couldn't breathe. The boy struggled, clawing at the knights unrelenting grip.

"I warned you."

Turning around, Jaune _heaved_ Cardin's body through the air.

Despite his Aura taking the blows, it soon shattered and left Cardin to experience nothing but pain rushing through his body before his mind left consciousness.

Jaune turned back to the remaining three, who flinched.

 _Recommended Action: Eliminate._

With a scowl, Jaune jerked his head at his fallen opponent, "One chance. Take Cardin and leave, or suffer with him."

It was obvious what they chose.

As they scrambled past him, Jaune picked up Crocea Mors and returned it to his waist. Glancing at where the three men had gone, Jaune considered his next move.

 _Options: Eliminate Hostiles. Continue on Path. Get Them Off Tail._

Jaune jogged off the path and into the forest.

* * *

Jaune sat down in an open booth near the corner of the bar, sipping the light alcohol from his pint. The dark color of his hoodie blended into the darkness of the bar as maids walked back and forth to drop off flasks of liquor or to clean up used tables.

 _Warning: Multiple Possible Hostiles Surrounding Position._

The few drunken wastrels weren't that much of a problem, Jaune could handle them easily, whether he went all out or not. He had a very suitable position to his attention was distracted by the woman who slid into the booth on his right side.

"Hello again Jaune," she said in that callous, cold tone.

Jaune nodded his head, "Hello Cinder."

Cinder Fall hadn't changed much, her ebony hair went down a bit further to her waist and still curled over her left eye. Along with her red dress she wore a black leather jacket, with the upper sleeves having a lace design.

"So what brings you here?" Jaune asked.

"I think you already know," the woman replied.

Jaune felt the slightest pressure against his left ribcage.

 _WARNING: WEAPON AT FATAL INTERNAL ORGAN!_

"Just trying to have some light conversation," he replied.

"Don't try anything," the girl said.

Jaune hardly flinched, "You really need to get better help Cinder. If she is one of your elite, I suggest you find a replacement due to how many mistakes she's making."

Cinder raised an eyebrow, "I believe you should inform her then."

The boy smiled, "With pleasure."

The weapon jabbed into his side, "What do you know?" the girl demanded.

Jaune finished his pint of beer before turning to the woman.

Emerald Sustrai hardly changed, with her red eyes glaring at him with her revolvers having the hammer cocked back.

"One," Jaune held up a finger, "You're here because you need something, or else you wouldn't have tracked me down in the first place…again. Despite knowing my answer."

Jaune raised another finger, "Two. You're threatening my life. That means whatever you need me for must be serious, and you can't find any blackmail, emotional ties or relations to use against me, and can't use the promise of money. Leaving the last option available to you: My life. Here's the problem with that."

Jaune slowly reached down and grabbed the revolver barrel with his free hand and placed it under his chin.

"I don't really give a damn if I live or die. Kill me if you want, I'm alright with it. Which we know you're not going to do."

Emerald snarled before tucking her pistol away, "We get the point," she grumbled.

"Three," Jaune held up another finger, much to Emeralds frustration, "By the angle of the gun and the overall speed, the bullet would have pierced my lungs and leave a hole the size of a marble going in and out of my body, however the bullet, after exiting my torso, would pierce right through that thing your boss calls a heart."

Emerald paled.

"C-Cinder I didn-"

"Leave."

Her voice left no room for complaints.

The thief nearly ran off in a panic. Bumping into several people before she managed to scramble out the door and into the night.

"Is it hard finding good help?" Jaune asked.

"No. Its finding smart help that's challenging," Cinder replied.

Jaune frowned, "That actually makes a surprising amount of sense."

"Which is why I'm here," Cinder said as she leaned closer to the blond.

"I told you Cinder," Jaune said calmly, "I want nothing to do with your plot."

"I could use you," she stated, "You're a fighter. And after what Ironwood did to-"

A hand shot out, tightly gripping Cinder's neck.

 _"Don't. Talk. About that,"_ Jaune growled.

Jaune released his hold and Cinder cleared her throat, "Not even if it meant getting back your precious Amazon?"

Jaune laughed hollowly, "You think you can?" he asked.

"I know I can," Cinder said confidently.

She felt certain she had him this time.

Jaune shook his head, "If you solved it, don't you think I would be far behind? I know Cinder. I know all about Ironwoods little experiments on Aura Transfer, and I spent weeks crunching it all. Its impossible to bring Pyrrha back. That bitch has successfully merged her Aura with Pyrrha's, taking control over her body and leaving Pyrrha's mind like a comatose patient."

Jaune sighed heavily, his heart aching in pain, "Pyrrha Nikos is gone."

Cinder sighed, "It was worth an attempt."

Just then, a barmaid approached the table and smiled, "Is there anything I can do for you both?"

Jaune handed her the mug, but before she could leave, Cinder said, "Bring us the finest Mistral whiskey if you have."

The bar maid nodded before turning away, Jaune gave a puzzled glance at Cinder, "Why exactly?"

Cinder raised an eyebrow, "I saw your face, I know how it feels to lose someone."

Jaune turned away.

A hand gently touched his chin and pulled his face towards those golden orbs, "Are you sure there isn't anything I can do for you?" she asked in a soft voice.

Jaune remained impassive, "No."

Cinder chuckled, her laugh reverberating like a chime, "No. For _you_ ," she accented.

 _Analysis: Target's Hormonal Levels High._

Jaune considered her offer, "Yes."

Cinder leaned in closer, _"And that is?"_ she whispered, her breath ghosting over his lips.

"When you do kill Amber, make sure her body isn't that destroyed. I want Pyrrha to be buried whole, not with a random piece."

Cinder sat back with a sigh, "I will consider it."

Jaune smiled.

 _Analysis: Hormonal Levels High._

As the barmaid returned, she set down two glasses and poured the amber liquid in. As she went to leave, Jaune grabbed her attention.

"Leave the bottle," he said.

"But-"

She was cut off as Jaune handed over a sizable amount of lien.

"Keep the change."

The lien vanished from his hands as the woman walked away.

Cinder raised an eyebrow, "What is that for?" she asked dully.

"I need to do more to ensure you don't "consider" not fulfilling my request," he said.

The spark returned.

"What could you do?" she asked, raising an elegant eyebrow.

Jaune answered by leaning in and pressing his lips against hers.

Brief contact, three seconds.

Cinder was about return the favor until the boy quickly pulled back.

"I didn't know you were that easy," Jaune said with a smirk.

Cinder raised an eyebrow, grabbing her glass she tilted her head back and swallowed the whiskey, as it burned her way down her throat she glared back at Jaune. Her eyes as sharp as a predator.

"It will take more than that to convince me," she said in a sultry voice.

Jaune smiled, taking his glass he quickly swallowed the liquor before responding with an equally seductive tone, "I enjoy a challenge."

* * *

"We believe he's somewhere in the outskirts of Vale."

The clockwork continued to rotate as Ozpin stood in front of Team RWBY.

The only difference the team had was the only person without a solemn look on their face was Weiss Schnee, who had her hair tied in a bun similar to her late sister.

"The information we have will be sent to your Scroll, and please be cautious. He put Mr. Winchester in the hospital for quite some time."

Yang Xiao Long chuckled, "And the problem with that is?" she asked her partner.

"The problem," Glynda Goodwitch said, glaring at the blonde boxer, "is that Cardin Winchester was reported with several broken ribs that will take months to heal, a dislocated pelvis, a fractured kneecap and a broken collarbone."

Yang blinked, "Well damn."

Weiss cleared her throat, "And the cause?"

Ozpin and Goodwitch exchanged a look, "In your Scroll."

The team nodded, as they turned to leave Ozpin said, "Please hurry. We do not know of the condition he is in."

* * *

The door of the hotel room slammed open as Jaune was pushed inside. An instant later, Cinder's lush lips had begun to attack his in a frenzy. With a grunt, Jaune slammed her against the wall as he shut the door with his foot. Sucking her neck, he earned a moan from the woman who wrapped her legs around his waist and began to bite his ear.

"You're wearing too many clothes," she whispered.

Jaune removed his hands and grabbed the hem of his hoodie, as he ripped it off and tossed it to the side, Cinder growled, "Too slow!"

Fire dancing at her fingertips, the witch ran her hand upwards and burned a line through his shirt before ripping it off his shoulders. Greedily running her hands up his chest, she marveled at the sight of his torso. Especially the result of Ironwoods experiment.

A second later, her crimson dress was ripped at the shoulders and pooled around her feet.

Lightly slapping his chest, Cinder glared at the man, "I liked that dress," she said angrily.

Jaune raised an eyebrow, "I liked that shirt, but apparently everything goes in vicious sex."

Cinder tackled him onto the bed, straddling his waist she leaned down slowly, "What you're about to experience is something men only dream of."

"Then I don't want to wake up," Jaune said as the woman's hands undid his belt as his hands slid up her chest.

* * *

As the Bullhead rumbled through the sky, Ruby looked sadly at the Scroll, glancing up she saw similar looks on her teammates. Weiss had a neutral face, which was new to the scowl she wore for the past months.

Ever since Winter died, she had grown much more callous towards Jaune and threw herself into training with her rapier and Dust. Though she never talked as much, it was obvious she hated Jaune Arc, and now she was given the details of why he attacked so harshly.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked tenderly.

Weiss shook her head, "You shoot him, got it? Hit him with the round, and then we talk."

Ruby nodded, "We got this."

Yang punched her fists together, "We'll bring him back."

Blake said nothing.

* * *

Opening his eyes, Jaune awoke to find Cinder missing along with most of her clothing, as the knight pulled on his lower clothes, he wondered how it must feel for her to go commando. Holding up his torn shirt with a sigh, Jaune chucked it into a bin before pulling on his hoodie. Clipping Crocea Mors to his waist, he made sure he had everything before walking out of the room and down to the-

 _Warning…_

Jaune stopped in his tracks.

Yang Xiao Long looked back at him, her eyebrows raised but with a cocky smirk, "Hey Vomit Boy."

 _Action: Escape_

 _Opportunities: Window 20 Yards Behind Location. Two Story Building Across._

Jaune turned on his heel and sprinted towards the window.

"HE'S MAKING A BREAK FOR IT!"

 _Warning: Hostile On Opposite Window!_

This was going to suck.

Jaune slowed his pace slightly before leaping out the window. As the glass shattered, he caught sight of a black blur rushing towards him.

 _Continue Trajectory._

Blake expected Jaune to run. She knew that they hadn't received the full information. There was no way that Jaune didn't do those things on his own accord.

As he leapt out the window, she dashed forward in a leap. Intending to use the ribbon on Gambol Shroud to detain him and pull him towards a discreet location.

What she did not expect was for him to pass several feet beneath her and into the window on the second floor. Blake looked up and reached out her hand, Yang peered out before quickly grabbing her partner and stopping her quick decent to the pavement. The blonde's arm scraping against the glass, she smiled at her partner.

"Guess it's up to Ruby then, huh?"

* * *

So Ozpin recruited all of Team RWBY.

Jaune was tempted to just leave. To escape and vanish to the wind yet again.

No. He wanted to settle this right now.

He hit the ground and rushed towards the end of town.

 _Options: Clearing in forest. Ample cover from ranged attacks._

 _Options: Empty Warehouse, boxes do well for cover and height advantages. Warning: Similar for opponents._

Jaune made his way towards the warehouse. He didn't want a fight, Jaune needed to give a show.

His feet pounding against the concrete, slipping through the crowd easily as he turned down an alleyway.

A flash of white rushed towards him.

Weiss always was a one trick pony.

Leaping up, Jaune flipped over her head while using his hand to push the back of her head. Turning her lunge into a sliding faceplant.

The warehouse was up ahead with the doors slightly ajar. Jaune slowed down and quickly pulled open the doors, as he stepped inside he felt something hit his left shoulder before pain rocketed through his body. Screaming, he stumbled forward before catching himself on his hands and knees, panting heavily.

"Jaune?"

Sucking in deep breaths, he looked up to see Ruby peering at him curiously, "Are you better?"

 _"What?"_ he hissed.

"An electric blast," said Weiss, who strode forward. "The function is to-"

"I know what it fucking does _Ice Queen_ ," Jaune growled, "Why the hell did you do it?"

Ruby blinked, "T-To fix you! From where the accident happened."

Accident?

ACCIDENT!

"You better start making sense now Ruby," Jaune stated, "Because-"

"Jeez don't get your panties in a wad Vomit Boy," Yang said calmly. "We know alright? How you asked Ozpin to get stronger, so you signed up for some untested experiment and it got the better of you and was controlling you for the past few months."

Jaune started to chuckle, then full blown laughter.

"You-You _actually_ think _that_?" he asked, "Or is that what ol' Ozzie told you?"

Yang frowned, "What do you mean?"

Jaune sneered, "You don't know. Why am I not surprised that _you_ don't know how Ozpin, Ironwood, Goodwitch AND your good uncle decided to hook Pyrrha to a machine that transferred another person's Aura into her body? How that person slowly took over Pyrrha? How her body is nothing more than a vessel for that bitch?!"

Yang frowned, "Calm it down Vomit Boy, no need-"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN YANG!" Jaune shouted.

Taking a few breaths', he started chuckling again, finding hilarity how the team took a step back and then activate their weapons.

"Jaune, you're not making any sense," Ruby said.

"General Ironwood didn't want to give me enhancements for shit's and giggles. He wanted to create a perfect soldier. He wanted to make a perfect combination of human and machine."

Jaune reached for his hoodie and began to lift it up.

"After creating Penny as a robot with Aura, and even transferring Aura into Pyrrha, you think he would wise up? But no. He just wanted to push. Push limits that shouldn't be pushed."

Jaune lifted the hoodie up and gestured to himself, "I take it you haven't seen his good work?"

They could only look in shock.

Jaune's left arm was no longer flesh and blood, not the smooth skin they thought it was. Instead it was metal, with wiring going up to his shoulder, where the metal ended but the wires ran underneath his skin like glowing blue veins. These wires went up his shoulder, across his collarbone and up his neck before finally connecting to his left eye, which was glowing a lighter color than his opposite eye.

"They did this to me," he said.

The four didn't know how to answer.

"They destroyed Pyrrha Nikos. Replacing her with their precious Fall Maiden as if my partner didn't matter. As if she never existed."

Jaune shook his head, "And you know the kicker? Your sister," Weiss refocused, "had the gall to try and erase my memory. After altering me in ways that shouldn't be humanly possible, after _stripping_ me from my humanity, she wanted to take away my mind."

"Did you kill her?" Weiss asked, her voice low and dangerous.

Jaune smiled cruelly at the heiress, "Yes. I took my sword and shoved it through that arrogant, proud chest of hers." Jaune felt a sense of sick pleasure as the rest of the RWBY paled while Weiss dropped her façade and her blue eyes filled with rage. "I saw the blade come out of her back, heard how she gasped in shock and in pain. And you know what Weiss? I enjoyed _every. Single. Minute of it_."

Weiss snarled and lunged forward, ignoring Ruby's cry of "DON'T!" and instead focusing on the killer of her sister. This _monster_ didn't deserve to be on this plain of existence anymore, not after what he did or what he had become.

In a brief moment, Jaune's robotic hand gripped her throat, lifting her up into the air Jaune slammed her body into the ground. In that move, her Aura was gone and the ground beneath her cracked.

"Still that arrogant one trick pony from Beacon," Jaune said.

 _Rebooting…_

They saw how the lights on Jaune's arm seemed to flash.

"Jaune, you don't mean that," Ruby said, "It's the-"

"Ruby," Jaune said calmly, "This thing gives me an option of how to act, analysis of the area and removes my emotions in extreme cases."

The cyborg tapped the side of his head, "And when I burst out that tank. I _wanted_ to kill Winter, I _had_ to hurt your uncle. That is the only thing I'm sad about."

Yang stepped forward, her eyes flashing red, "Stand down Jaune."

He gave her an uncaring look before turning back to Ruby, "Why are you really here?"

Ruby glanced between her partner and Jaune, "T-To b-bring you b-b-back to Beacon a-and…" she trailed off.

Jaune frowned, lifting Weiss off the ground he then slammed her into one of the crates.

"Tell me or my grip gets a little bit tighter."

He proved his point as Weiss' face began to go red.

"To find Cinder Fall," the boxer said.

Jaune smiled, "Was that so hard?" he asked as he loosened his grip and allowed Weiss to suck in air.

"Do you know where she is?" Blake asked.

"Haven't seen her since last night," he said honestly.

Yang glared, "And exactly what were you two doing?"

Jaune shrugged, "We were having some pretty mind-blowing sex."

Ruby flushed as Blake scowled, "You _bedded_ that witch?"

Jaune blinked, "Yeah."

"She is our enemy!" Blake said, "She-"

"Correction, she is _your_ enemy," Jaune said, pointing with his free hand. "Not mine."

"Whatever she's promised you Jaune, she won't give it," Ruby said, "She's the bad guy."

Jaune rolled his jaw, "Unlike you, I know what she is Ruby, I know what she has done. She and I have a mutual understanding. I stay out of her way, she stays out of mine."

Blake raised an eyebrow, "Strange, since you've been seen together frequently."

Jaune shrugged, "What can I say? Apparently I'm valuable asset. I just don't want any part of it."

Yang cracked her knuckles, "You know you can't beat us all Jaune."

Jaune smiled, "I don't need to."

 _Action: Incapacitate Team Member._

"Eenie."

Jaune pointed at Blake.

"Meanie."

Yang.

"Miniy."

Ruby.

"Moe."

Weiss.

"Catch an Ursa by the toe."

He slowly drew his sword.

"Jaune don't!"

"I'm warning you Vomit Boy."

"You will regret this forever Jaune!"

Jaune glared at Weiss, who was struggling to get free. From pounding on his arm to trying to kick his face with her heels.

"What's going to happen, is I'm going to stab her," Jaune began calmly, turning to the three girls. "There's a hospital ten blocks down, takes thirty minutes to get there. She'll die of blood loss in twenty. One to carry her, one to clear the way, one to warn the hospital."

"Jaune please!" Ruby begged, tears forming at her eyes, "I know you! You wouldn't do this to her! Not to your friend! Not to us! Please just let her go and we'll let you walk away I swear. We swear."

Ruby looked at Blake, who said, "We will."

They stare at Yang, who growled but begrudgingly nodded her head.

"Wow. That is nice of you," he said softly. "You know something, I believe you."

Jaune's sword lowered.

Ruby breathed in relief as Yang's eyes turned back to lilac.

"But Ozpin wont. Or Ironwood."

They tensed.

"And neither will _she_."

"NOO!" Ruby screamed.

Jaune rammed his blade through Weiss' chest.

The heiress gasped. Bright hot pain filled her body as she feebly touched the sword, "J-Jaune."

He removed the sword and tossed the girl onto the stone floor, a pool of blood forming at her side.

Ruby was openly weeping as she fell to her knees, Blake was restraining Yang, who's hair was burning brightly.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU COLD HEARTED SON OF A BITCH! AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE BEEN THROUGH, YOU FUCKING DO THIS YOU RUTHLESS MONSTER?!"

Jaune turned to Yang, "You're right. You are damn right about that. I am a bastard, a cold hearted SOB. A ruthless, cruel, monster. You know what else Yang?"

Jaune walked towards his hoodie and wiped the blood off his sword with it, "So is Ironwood for taking someone's Aura from them and putting it into a machine. So is Ozpin for allowing a student to give up their body, their entire life and dreams, all for someone to use their body as a vessel of their own. Their monsters too, and while I don't care, you don't seem to bring that up either."

Jaune sheathed his sword and attached it to his belt, "You know what makes me different from them?"

He jabbed his thumb against his chest, "I own up to it. I claim responsibility for what I have done. Ironwood? He writes it off as a miscalculation, a minor setback, despite the lives he destroyed to achieve the peace he desires. Ozpin? He thinks he fix all his problems by doing a few good things, whether letting in a girl years earlier or let a boy in with no talent. Just a sword and a dream."

Jaune tapped his wrist, "Twenty minutes. Tick tock."

With that, Jaune Arc left the warehouse and took off into the world.

 **A/N: That's about it. I am thinking about a Time Travel fic, as they are growing popular.**

 **Read, Have a Great Day and God Bless**

 **Review.** **Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Carnival Hex:_** **Wasn't planning on it. But it is amazing what music does.**

 ** _AnimeLover137:_** **I'm sort of in the middle. I hate all the tension, but they're so good that I just sort of rage in my room silently. And thank you for the complement. I appreciate it.**

 ** _Eugenio4079:_** **Well that stops today.**

 ** _Writerofthelostsoul:_** **First, interesting name. Second, yes. I didn't plan on it, but it did happen.**

 ** _Me:_** **Thanks. JaunexCinder seems like a good ship and I should see more. But here's the thing, they aren't in a relationship. It's just sex. Jaune doesn't particularly like Cinder, but he doesn't hate her either. They hold each other at arm's length because they acknowledge they are dangerous to each other and they don't want to see that fight happen.**

 ** _Tomas:_** **That's what I strived for. And it will get more intense here, then sad.**

 ** _Happy1K1nob1:_** **What's wrong buddy? Why did you need the uplift?**

 ** _Hoyla:_** **Since you asked.**

 **A/N: Well I didn't plan for this to happen. But by listening to another Halsey song "Control" which is also good. I came up with an appropriate ending.**

 **Chapter**

 _Dragging her body forward, the silver haired one pulled her head back as the archer stalked forward, pulling on a white glove. A second later, the beetle chittered as it emerged._

 _Horror filled her being as she turned upwards, "Please don't!" she begged._

 _The woman smiled cruelly before black tar filled her vision and pain raked across her body. Her very essence being drained from her as it moved into the crimson woman's body, her veins glowing as her amber eyes glowed and fire ringed around her eye. The tar began to spread further, creeping over her nose and beginning to cover her remaining eye. She would have spoken, however that tar had already made its way down her throat, making it difficult to breathe._

 _The sound of steel rang, her remaining eye widening she saw the crimson one pulling out her sword._

 _No! Please don't!_

 _The sword swung down._

* * *

Gasping, Amber shot up from her bed, her hand reaching for her throat. Or rather Pyrrha's bed. With Pyrrha's hand reaching.

Letting out a sigh, Amber pushed aside the covers. Silently making her way from her bed, she entered the bathroom and shut the door before turning her attention to the mirror.

This person, Pyrrha Nikos was quite beautiful. With hair as red as blood and eyes greener than a grassy hill, she was quite a specimen to behold. If Amber had seen her on the street, she would be a bit jealous of her looks.

It didn't matter though, this body was hers now and hers alone.

Amber thanked Pyrrha every day for her sacrifice. For giving up her life so Amber could save others, as soon as she retrieved her stolen power from Cinder Fall.

The very thought of her name made Amber's blood boil, she would make that _witch_ did pay for what she had done to her. Amber couldn't wait until she wrapped her hands around that woman's throat, to watch as the life faded from her eyes and feel the power of the Fall Maiden return to her.

Looking back into the mirror, Amber saw the faint fire around those emerald orbs. Quickly getting control over herself, the woman exited the bathroom and began to prepare for the outing with her team.

* * *

Weight seemed to push down on Ozpins shoulders as he stood in the hospital, staring at the bedridden, injured form of Weiss Schnee. The heiress was sitting up however she was not allowed to walk. From where Jaune stabbed her, he had barely avoided her spinal cord. Weiss would recover eventually, despite the heiress claims and trying to get out of the bed.

Ozpin received the report from Team RWBY of the fight. He lied about Amber, telling them he wasn't sure what made Jaune say what he did, all the while feeling a sense of guilt fill his body.

Stepping from the window, Ozpins cane tapped against the tile floor as he made his way back out of the hospital. As the doors slid open, Ozpin continued to walk toward the docks as his mind drifted to Jaune.

He still remembered the cold anger in the boy's eyes before he leapt out of the window. Anger at them all for what they had done. Ozpin sighed, Summer. Raven. Pyrrha. Winter. Jaune. Now Weiss. The list just continues for him. Never ending.

He tried, he tried to atone for what he'd done. Only to fail again and again and again.

With a sigh, Ozpin pushed onwards. His eye noticing the waiting airsh-

 _BOOM_!

A blast of heat and Ozpin was knocked back. His cane flying from his grasp as he skidded across the ground.

* * *

An explosion sounded throughout the area. Amber snapped towards the direction of the sound. Ignoring the comments from her two team members, she quickly sprinted towards the sound of carnage as Amber activated her powers.

Grey clouds began to form and condense together, as a steady pour of rain fell from the sky, trailing behind the woman as she approached the docks. Her golden heels clicking against the ground, she sprinted past the corner and took in the area.

Fragments of what appeared to be an airship was scattered along the street. Fire dotting some of the plants and awnings over some of the street vendors, what caught her attention was the man lying in the street. Racing towards him, she gently pulled him over only to gasp in shock.

Ozpin.

"No," she whispered.

A high pitched laugh rang through the area.

Looking up, Amber saw a green haired girl standing atop a building. Dark skin was covered by brown and green, crimson eyes that were filled with mirth stared down at her.

The one that attacked her.

Amber felt her powers churn as she rose to her feet. Her sword and shield flew towards her hand, her new green eyes were surrounded by the familiar flaming aura.

"GET BACK HERE!" She shouted.

The green haired girl simple shook her head before turning on her heel and jogging away.

Lightning crashed.

* * *

Jaune took a bite of his muffin as he sat in a small café in Mistral. While he wasn't the biggest person to eat any breakfast not pancakes, he had to admit that Mistral had great food. As his eyes trailed across the street, he noticed a TV with a red banner along the bottom.

 _Zooming in…_

Jaune closed his right eye as his left one quickly had enhanced vision. Focusing until it appeared that the TV was right in front of his face, with the banner reading "Destruction in Vale".

"Audio," Jaune muttered.

 _Retrieving audio data…_

 _"_ _-an explosion. Destroying a Bullhead and causing minor damage to the city. However, Beacon Academy Headmaster Ozpin is currently in the hospital and any report on him is unknown. Security footage showed Four-time Mistrial Tournament Champion Pyrrha Nikos chasing after a suspect."_

Jaune watched in shock and horror as Amber raced down the street, the weather going completely haywire around her as the Maiden used Pyrrha's Semblance to blast cars aside into the buildings.

No.

NO!

Jaune was slightly aware that he had broken a china cup in his right hand.

 _Warning: Emotions Rising._

 _Counter Measures: Employed._

Jaune wasn't as thankful for the emotion suppression at this time, but he understood the significance. Jaune didn't want to cause a scene at the café. Quickly paying for his muffin and extra for the broken cup, he quickly walked away.

"Lower emotional inhibitors," he said softly.

 _Reducing Emotional Inhibition._

An aching grief his Jaune's chest along with anger.

That woman was using Pyrrha as a vessel, an instrument for her own self-centered revenge. Not giving a damn about the consequences.

This…this had to stop.

Jaune reached into his pocket and pulled out his Scroll. As a keypad flashed on the glass screen, Jaune hesitantly pushed in a familiar number.

* * *

"Ozpin I will not let this stand."

Amber glared down at the man, her powers creating small flames that flickered around her feet.

"Amber please," the man said, "Calm yourself."

The Headmaster had received small burns along his face from the encounter, his clothing had torn and made angry red scratches along his torso while a piece of metal had embedded itself into his shoulder. The doctors had treated everything and were planning a small operation to remove the metal in a few hours.

"No!" Amber stated, "I am done hiding, I am tired of waiting around for that _witch_ to show up. Her lackey was in the _street_ today, taunting us, mocking us as we refuse to act while she takes more and more from us. Who will be next? Glynda? Your students? What then Ozpin?"

"Silence!" Ozpin shouted, stunning the woman.

"You have already taken one student from us Amber, someone Jaune Arc cared for deeply," the Headmaster said. "While Pyrrha Nikos gave up everything she had for _you_ Amber, you have done nothing to honor that sacrifice. Only focusing on this petty revenge."

"She took my power! My body from me!" Amber shouted.

"You took someone else's life!" Ozpin shouted back, "Took her body. Took her soul. Took away everything!"

Amber was silently grating her teeth.

"How dare you," she growled. "I will forever be grateful for Pyrrha Nikos, grateful for what she has given me."

"We put your Aura into her to stop the transference of power from you to the Queen. Now you want to enact some petty revenge?" Ozpin asked.

"Justice," Amber stated, "So that the sacrifice Pyrrha Nikos has given will not be in vain."

"Are sure its justice? Or just vengeance?" Ozpin asked.

Amber was silent. Ozpin didn't waver in glaring at her.

Amber turned on her heel and left, the crimson hair swaying with each step. Her hair.

* * *

Cinder was smiling malevolently. Emerald had played her part significantly, the bomb placement was phenomenal and Ozpin getting injured was the icing on the cake. She had her head raised high as she strode into the warehouse.

Only to frown as Mercury approached.

"What is it?" she asked.

The boy extended a Scroll, "This was found in your quarters earlier."

Glancing at the object, she took it from Mercury's hands and opened it. There was a number already in the contacts, labeled " _Me_ ".

Cinder tapped the number and listened to the Scroll ring.

It picked up.

 _"_ _Hey Cinder. How have you been since that night?"_

She smiled, "Missing most of what happened."

 _"_ _Did you see the news earlier? Take it you had something to do with it."_

"Indeed."

 _"_ _Well…I'm offering my assistance. I want this over with."_

Cinder frowned, "Is this about you? Or your Invincible Girl?"

 _"…_ _do I need to do more convincing?"_ Jaune asked, a husky tone filling his voice.

"That would be _much_ appreciated."

 _"_ _Tell me where, maybe I can pick up some more whiskey."_

* * *

Weiss was fiddling with her Scroll. she had managed to get maneuverability around the hospital in a walker before she received a cane.

Until of course her Scroll sounded.

Glancing down, the heiress was surprised to see a black chess piece appear on the screen.

A second later, Weiss was treated to the sight of Cinder Fall and Jaune Arc. Together.

She fumbled with her cane, hobbling as fast as she could to the nearest telephone.

 _"_ _Greetings."_ Cinder began.

 _"_ _Hello everyone!"_ Jaune said.

 _"_ _This broadcast is to the…"_ Cinder ticked her fingers.

 _"_ _Eight,"_ Jaune supplied.

 _"_ _Yes. Eight. The eight of you. I understand you are looking for me,"_ Cinder said. _"So I propose a challenge."_

Jaune stepped forward, _"We're going to be transmitting two locations to your Scroll's now. One of those has my location. The other has hers. It's a simple game of chance. All of you have a chance, we'll leave it up to you."_

Communication cut off.

* * *

Amber was growling as she stalked towards her… _Pyrrha's_ dorm room. Pushing open the door, she saw Nora and Ren look up at her as the latter tucking away his Scroll.

"Come with me," she said.

Not waiting for a response, she left before going to team RWBY's dorm.

They all looked up at her.

"We need go after them," she said.

"Damn straight," Yang said as she rose to her feet.

"We don't know which place is which," Ruby said as she rose to her feet.

"Doesn't matter," Amber said, "We have to find Cinder and defeat her."

Blake nodded, "Indeed."

Ren stepped into the room, holding his Scroll, "She only gave us two spots. I suggest that Team RWBY head to the location in the forest while we investigate near the outer district of Vale."

"Why?" Amber asked.

"There is a higher chance of us facing Cinder in the outer district Pyrrha," Ren stated. "I believe that we can win against her."

"What makes you think we can't?" Yang asked.

Ren frowned, "I figured you guys wanted another shot at Jaune."

Yang grinned, "Sounds better Ren."

Amber nodded, "Unfortunately, what we do will not be sanctioned by Ozpin."

Ruby bit her lip, "Jaune's a bad guy now. We need to stop them both."

Amber noticed Ren's hand clench, she placed a hand on his shoulder and sent him a calming look. "You don't have to do this."

Ren shook his head, "This is a problem concerning our team. It's our job to fix it."

Amber smiled, "Thank you Ren."

"Enough chit-chat," Yang said as she slammed her fists together, "Let's go!"

* * *

Amber lead her allies through the line of warehouses. Her crimson sword extended out and her shield in front, she wasn't fan of using such weapons but the woman failed to find the materials to create another staff.

"The warehouse is ahead," Ren said.

Nodding, Amber peered around the area. She didn't see anyone around so that was a good sign. No green haired illusion maker.

The warehouse was small, with a white snowflake imprinted on the side of the building.

Amber grinned, a Dust warehouse? She had to be here.

Seeing the open door, Amber went straight inside. Holding the shield up to deflect any stray bullets or silent arrows, she sprinted forward.

Nothing attacked her.

Dropping the shield, she quickly scanned the area.

"Hello."

Amber looked up to see Jaune Arc sitting on a stack of crates, a smirk on his face, "Pleasure to finally meet you Amber."

The woman scowled, "Where's Cinder?" she demanded.

"That would be telling," he replied.

Amber saw her allies enter the building, looking at their old leader in surprise, "Jauney?" Nora asked hesitantly.

The boy waved towards the girl, "Hello Nora, Ren."

Amber sneered up at the blond, "Where is Cinder?" she demanded.

Jaune just tilted his head at her.

Rotating the sword, she held up the rifle and opened fire.

Jaune leapt forward, extending his own shield and drawing his blade. Nora quickly dashed forward with Magnhild in its hammer form, swinging the mighty weapon towards her former leader. Jaune flipped over it with ease as he used his shield to bash Nora into the ground, as he landed on his feet he quickly brought up his sword which hooked onto StormFlower. The sword latching underneath the gun blades as the boys then grappled, trying to get the upper hand over the other. Amber used this fight to quickly scan the surrounding area. Sprinting through the warehouse and weaving through the stacks of crates in order to find the fire witch. Ignoring the sounds of conflict with her allies.

Amber couldn't sense her former power anywhere.

Gritting her teeth, she allowed the wind to pick up around her as she raced back to the fight. Determined to get answers from the meddlesome blond boy, as she saw him facing away from her she used that opportunity to throw her shield at him.

Whirling around, the boy caught it with his left hand. The same hand that was made of metal.

Amber got an idea.

Concentrating on her vessel's power, a dark shroud covered her hand as a similar color wrapped around Jaune's arm.

A grin creeped onto the woman's face, "That doesn't go all the way to your shoulder does it?"

Twisting her hand, she forced Jaune's left arm to twist around his back while using the Polarity to manipulate his sword to move around his back. Before Jaune could release his sword, the woman used the arm to tightly grip his opposite arm and forced the metal to stay in place.

"Don't move," Amber said.

Jaune raised an eyebrow, "Kinky."

Rolling her eyes, she noticed how Nora was flicking her eyes between Jaune and herself, and then looked at Ren.

"Its ok Nora," Amber said. "Don't worry."

The girl nodded, Amber smiled before pulling out her Scroll and calling Ruby. After a few rings, the Scroll picked up.

 _"_ _Yes?"_ Ruby's voice came across, sounding breathless.

"We found Jaune over here," she said. "Are you guys ok?"

An explosion sounded.

 _"_ _Yeah. Kinda-woah! Kinda busy with some people."_

Amber tried to conceal her anticipation, "And Cinder?"

 _"_ _Nope. No-YANG WATCH OUT!"_

The sound of wind rushed through the speaker as a great creaking sounded before a loud 'CRASH'.

 _"_ _Gotta go Pyrrha!"_

Amber's fist crushed the Scroll.

Turning around, she was met with a smiling Jaune, "Problem?"

Taking her own blade, she pressed it against Jaune's throat, "Tell me where she is."

Jaune glared up into her bro- green eyes. "Go to hell."

Droplets of blood began to form, "Tell me _now!_ "

Jaune glanced down at the sword, "You won't win."

Ren stalked forward, pressing the barrels of his twin pistols against Jaune's head, "Where!"

Jaune looked up at Ren, "Warehouse, near the edge of town."

Ren didn't look at Amber, "Go. Nora and I can handle this."

Amber looked at her ally before nodding in thanks. Sprinting out of the warehouse and activating her Maiden powers. Feeling the wind lift her body up and towards her destination at top speed.

Time to finish this.

* * *

Ren looked down at his former leader. Who stared up right back into his eyes.

Nora fidgeted with her fingers, "Jauney…"

Ren kept the gun against the blonde's head. Never wavering, not for an instant.

"You don't have to do this," Jaune said. "You can just leave."

He could. Ren could take Nora and return to Beacon. But he was better than that.

"We started this as a team. We will finish it."

* * *

Narrowing her eyes, Amber saw the approaching warehouse. Lifting her palms, lightning crackled through the sky. With a single thrust, a single bolt slammed into the warehouse doors, knocking them off with a blast of thunder. Descending, Amber had her weapons raised, ready to fight a kill the witch.

There was nothing.

It was a single, empty warehouse.

"No. No no no NO NOO!"

Amber shrieked in rage. As thunder boomed and fire crackled in a ring around her.

She had to be here. _She had to be!_

An back exit, or a skylight?

Amber's thought grew frantic as she wondered of what would befall Team RWBY.

"Problem Amber?"

Whirling around, the woman saw Jaune standing in the doorway. A calm expression on his face while his hoodie sleeves were ripped, revealing his robotic arm as the knight held his sword and shield.

 _"_ _You bastard!"_ she growled.

"That's rich coming from you," Jaune retorted.

Amber pointed her blade and the knight, "Where is she?"

"Far from here, in a different location."

Amber laughed hollowly, "So what is this? Some petty attempt at revenge?"

"No," Jaune said. "This is for Pyrrha."

Amber blinked, "Pyrrha? _Pyrrha?_ The girl who sacrificed her body for _me?_ For me to use and defeat Cinder?"

"The girl who wouldn't have had to if you weren't kept alive," Jaune said. "Ironwood was an idiot for his experiments, and Ozpin a fool for switching your Aura's."

Amber allowed her powers to manifest themselves, a chunk of rock ripping itself out of the ground, "You cannot beat me _boy._ Not even with that trinket of yours."

Thrusting out her palm, the rock went flying towards Jaune. Who hardly flinched.

"NORA SMASH!"

With a blast of pink, Amber was shocked to see Nora appear, Magnhild in hand as she stood by Jaune. Glaring at the woman.

"Nora!" the woman breathed, "What are you-"

"We are fixing this."

Lie Ren strode forward, StormFlower hanging at his sides.

"You didn't just take away my partner," Jaune said, pointing his sword at her. "You took away our teammate and turned her into something she would never want to become."

Ren aimed his pistols, "A monster."

Amber glared at them, fire crackling around her eye, "Kill me? The only one powerful enough to kill Cinder?"

"They're supposed to be three more of you right?" Nora asked.

"We don't care about Cinder," Ren said. "You however made things personal."

Amber scowled, dropping her weapons she concentrated on what power remained within her Aura, "Fine."

The group charged.

* * *

 _Warning: Powerful Hostile!_

No shit.

As pieces of rock raced towards them, Jaune raised his shield and heard the dings as each rock pelted the metal. Ren stayed close behind him while Nora flew through the air, smashing the larger chunks of rock that Amber attempted to crush them with.

 _Warning: Five yards from target._

"Ren go!" Jaune shouted.

The boy channeled his Aura into his legs and leaped over Jaune, holding down the triggers for his weapon. Bullets rang through the empty warehouse, soaring straight towards the floating body of his teammate, Amber lifted her arms as the air suddenly cooled and made his breath appear. Icicles formed and made their way straight towards him, as Ren was still airborne, he didn't have that much maneuverability. Gritting his teeth, he then started to release rounds at a burst-fire rate. Blasting apart the icicles that got to close before he hit the ground.

"Heads up!"

Ren ducked as Jaune leapt over him, Amber quickly formed an ice staff and engaged Jaune in combat. Each slash and thrust was either deflected or dodged by the agile woman, who created more staffs to use as her previous weapons were destroyed.

Jaune ducked and flipped over the icy weapon.

 _Warning: At current rate. Target will become more aggressive and most likely kill allies._

Damn.

 _Options: Allow Target to kill allies and defeat as she will be weakened._

No. Jaune wouldn't sacrifice his friends.

 _Question: How did Cinder Fall defeat Target?_

…surprise.

Jaune had a terrible idea.

"Nora! Cover!"

With the unmistakable sound of Magnhild shifting, Jaune swung his blade into the ice staff. Smiling at how the weapon sunk an inch into the ice, as Amber attempted to pull the weapon free Jaune collapsed Crocea Mors and shifted behind Amber, using the scabbard to press against her throat.

 _WARNING: MULTIPLE EXPLOSIVE PROJECTILES APPROACHING._

Amber struggled against the scabbard, Jaune kept his grip and had his eyes narrowed.

Wait…

 _CONTACT IMMINENT!_

MOVE!

Pushing Amber forward, Jaune dived backwards. Explosions rocked the floor behind, throwing him off balance and causing him to skid slightly before pressing his left hand into the ground to slow down. Quickly peering around, he found his target.

 _WARNING: HIGH ELETRICAL OUTPUT!_

Lightning crackled around the woman, electricity curling around the metal supports of the warehouse and ran jaggedly around the floating woman.

Not wasting time, Jaune scooped up the objects

 _Lift object approximately sixty degrees' upward, force and trajectory will be calculated and enacted._

Jaune whirled the crimson sword, feeling it extend into a spear as he held it with his left hand.

It flew through the air. The bronze glinting in the light as the spear rotated. Moving until it slammed into the small space between the armor plated in Ambers back.

Her Aura shattered.

Amber fell, collapsing in a heap onto the ground.

Jaune breathed heavily as Ren fell to his knees, Nora held herself up with her hammer and attempted to catch her breath.

A smile crept onto his face, he had succeeded. He had won. _They_ had won.

Slowly regaining his breath, Jaune saw that Ren was rising to his feet as Nora was tucking away her grenade launched.

Then Amber gasped.

Ren and Nora aimed their guns as Jaune dived forward and expanded Crocea Mors back into a kite shield.

Amber coughed before pushing herself up. Her emerald eyes looking around until they finally fixed on the blonde knight, who was eyeing her-

"Jaune?"

No.

No that's impossible.

"Jaune?"

The voice spoke again, sounding both hopeful and broken at once.

Jaune couldn't avoid speaking.

"Pyrrha?" he asked tentatively.

The girl smiled.

Pyrrha. That smile, the twinkle.

Jaune sprinted towards the girl, hitting the ground in a slide he cupped her face tenderly with a great smile. She was back.

 _Emotions Risi-_

Don't.

Tears spilled from his eyes as he felt more another set of arms encircle them.

"PYRRHA!" Nora shouted in glee.

The Spartan smiled as she slowly embraced, "Hello Nora."

They needed to move. With low Aura levels she could be in even worse shape.

"Nora, grab our stuff. Ren, call an ambulance. I can carry-"

"No."

Jaune went silent.

Pyrrha had tears leaking out of her green eyes, "She isn't gone. Just-" the Spartan let out a cry of pain, fire crackled around her eye before it quickly vanished, "-she's angry. She's trying to come back. She _will_ come back."

Nora shook her head, "No. Not th-There's gotta be-"

Even as she said this, Jaune knew there was no solution.

Reaching over, he placed a hand on his teammates shoulder, "Nora. I've spent almost every waking moment to figure out how to get Pyrrha back. We can't."

"B-But she- we're-"

Nora was crying now.

Footsteps sounded as Ren crouched in front of Jaune, "We have to kill her don't we?"

Nora gasped, "Wh-"

"Yes," Jaune answered hollowly.

"No!" Nora shouted.

A gloved hand placed itself on Jaune's arm, "Please."

Jaune had months to find a solution, he knew he had to end this.

He couldn't.

 _Warning: Emotions Rising._

 _Deploying Counter Meas-_

"Don't do that."

Pyrrha's voice cut through his mind, he clutched his partner tightly.

"I can't," he whispered. "Don't ask me to."

Pyrrha wrapped an arm around his neck, "I need you to do this."

Tears dripped down and lightly splashed on the Spartans face.

Jaune pressed his forehead against hers, "I love you too much!"

Pyrrha smiled, "Do you have any idea how long I've waited for you to say that?"

Jaune chuckled, "Too long."

Silence.

"I wanted you to take me on a picnic," Pyrrha found herself saying, "Just a small thing, nothing too big or fancy."

Jaune shook his head, "I probably would have done an expensive dinner or something."

Pyrrha laughed, which quickly turned into a gasp of pain.

Jaune pulled her closer to him, "Not yet. Not yet ok?!"

Pyrrha looked up, flashing a weak smile, "Why not?"

Jaune bent down and kissed her. Carefully pressing his lips against hers as he caressed her cheek, ignoring how wet it felt from the tears.

Separating after what felt like mere milliseconds, Jaune's lip began to wobble, "I'm so sorry Pyrrha!"

Pyrrha swallowed, "I forgive you Jaune."

Jaune took the spear and shoved it through the chinks of her armor plated and into her heart. Pyrrha jerked, before going limp in Jaune's arms.

Cries of grief and loss echoed throughout the building.

* * *

Cinder checked her Scroll again, using the locater to find Jaune.

The mission went wrong. He was supposed to send Amber _to_ her, so that a weakened Amber would be easily defeated by her and the woman could drain the last of the Maidens power.

No such luck.

Emerald, Mercury, and Roman returned to her, battered and bruised but nothing serious. They confronted team RWBY, or at least the three of them and distracted them for half an hour before the group pulled back as they were too drained.

Jaune did not return.

Cinder doubted he was dead. The boy was too strong for that.

Instead she followed her Scroll to the middle of a forest. Stepping around tree's and forests, she stopped at the scene in front of her.

Jaune was sitting in front of rectangle of freshly turned dirt, a crimson sword and shield acting like a headstone.

Cinder pushed down the anger in her chest, "Jaune."

The boy didn't turn, "Hello Cinder."

She worked out the tick in her jaw, "I thought we agreed to a plan."

"You mean the plan of sucking power out of Pyrrha's body? I didn't agree to that."

Cinder blinked, "I'm sorry?" she asked dangerously.

"I joined to defeat Amber." Jaune said, rising to his feet, "To stop her from tarnishing Pyrrha's memory. And I've done that," he finished, gesturing to the grave.

Cinder snarled, "I needed her alive."

Jaune sighed, "What does it matter? She's dead and in the ground."

"And why shouldn't I do the same for you?" she asked, fire crackling to life in her palm.

Jaune looked her right in the eye, "Cinder. I just had to kill my partner, I am not in a good mood right now. You think you can kill me? Give it a shot, but don't expect me to take it lying down."

The duo stared at each other, fiery eyes glaring into cold electric blue.

Cinder extinguished her flames, "Don't expect anything from me anymore."

"I plan on disappearing for good Cindy. I don't want anything from you."

* * *

"Are you sure?"

Ozpin was staring calmly at the face of Lie Ren, who had the Scrolls belonging to himself and Nora.

"Yes sir."

The Headmaster removed his glasses, "May I ask why?"

"My team leader is a wanted criminal and now the other member of our team is dead. This place holds too many bad memories, especially for Nora and myself."

Ren remained impassive.

Ozpin nodded his head, "I will fill out the paperwork. You are free to leave Beacon Academy whenever you wish, thank you for attending my school and I wish you well."

Ren bowed his head, "Thank you sir."

Rising from the chair, Ozpin watched as Ren exited his office. As elevator doors slid shut, the older man dropped his head into his hands.

Three more students, lost.

As Ozpin took the Scrolls, he started to go through them. Beginning to delete the data from them.

Pictures of a happier Team JNPR appeared. Ren having a small grin while Nora Valkyrie clung to his shoulders, Jaune Arc looking nervous while Pyrrha Nikos had a hand on his shoulder.

Ozpin continued to go through photo's, swiping along until he noticed a video dated just a few hours ago.

Pressing play, he was treated with the face of Jaune Arc.

 _"_ _If you're watching this I can only assume its you Ozpin,"_ the boy said as he gave a small wave, _"Hello. Remember me?"_

Ozpin could never forget.

 _"_ _The kid you nearly turned into a mindless drone? Yeah. I'm sending this to get a message across of "Leave me alone" as I couldn't get it across with Team RWBY. Now I have several reasons, one of which being my emotion inhibitors implanted along with the arm. The second, well its rather simple."_

Jaune glared into the camera, _"Send any more people. And I'll keep my emotions surpressed as I cut them to pieces."_

Ironwood would just send legions of robots.

 _"_ _Now finally. Since old Ironwood would just send robots, you might want to watch this next bit."_

Ozpin frowned as Jaune closed his eyes with a faint look of concentration. A moment later, as the eyes snapped open, Ozpin's eyes widened as he saw a familiar flaming Aura surround the blonde's right eye.

 _"_ _Yeah. Powers of the Fall Maiden in a dude? Surprised me too. Then I thought about it."_

Jaune began to pace around as Ozpin kept rapt attention, _"Pyrrha had unlocked my Aura. Naturally, when that happens most times you can find faint traces of that persons Aura in the targets own Aura. Meaning I had faint traces of her Aura in mine, so after I had…dealt with Amber. All of that power went into me."_

The flaming Aura died.

 _"_ _Cinder is at half-power. I'm positive any highly trained second year team can handle her, Ren and Nora left due to some recommendation from me. If Cinder discovers that I have the other half of power she's searching for, she will stop at nothing to get it from me, meaning she will hurt anyone to get at me. So to make this simple."_

Jaune got closer to the camera, treating Ozpin to the view of his mechanical eye.

 _"_ _If you care about the lives of dozens of students and innocent people. Then kindly fuck off, and leave me alone."_

The video ended, leaving the old headmaster in silence.

 **A/N: It was very difficult writing Amber. We don't know much about her.**

 **I decided to finish this two-shot due to today being February 1** **st** **. Making the year anniversary of the death of Monty Oum.**

 **I will be updating my Dragon Age Inquisition fanfic if you guys want to check that out, also check out my other RWBY fic and my book I'm working on. You can find it on my bio.**

 **Read, Have a Great Day and God Bless**

 **Review.**


End file.
